


Protect

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, Hurt Spock, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, screenshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim carries Spock away from a freak lightning storm, that has injured him. Unsure if he is alive or dead, Jim tells himself what Spock means to him. A poem from the episode The Apple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect

Has anyone noticed how Jim is holding Spock's hand in this image. Hmmm...Is that a hand kissy? Sneaky Jim, while Spock is half unconscious.

Again, and again you save me.  
  
Always stepping in front of danger.  
  
Never thinking of the outcome.  
  
You may say that you are duty bound, but I know better.  
  
Because I would do the same for you without question.  
  
I would risk everything to keep you safe.  
  
I would die for you.  
  
I cherish you dear soul.  
  
So, hold on to me this time.  
  
Let me protect you for as long as we breathe.


End file.
